Abandonada
by PSINess1
Summary: Una pequeña aventura que hará reflexionar a Paula... One-Shot


**Bueno, bueno, bueno, aqui les traigo otro fic, disfrutenlo.**

**DISCLAMER: Earthbound y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Itoi (quien dejo morir esta saga T.T)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic puede contener spoiler del juego.**

**Abandonada**

* * *

Era de noche de luna llena, pero en la pequeña ciudad de Threed el cielo estaba nublado aunque salían escasos rayos de luz de luna entre las nubes, las calles estaban vacías a excepción de los zombies que vagaban por ellas, la gente estaba encerrada en los edificios y casas con el temor de salir para toparse con un terrible destino.

Mientras que en un cuarto de hotel descansaban Ness y sus amigos, Paula y Jeff. El estaba en la recepción según este llamando a su papá, Jeff estaba "reparando" una lata de aerosol en su respectiva cama, y Paula se quedaba viendo la ventana que tenia vista a la calle principal aburrida.

Entonces esta soltó un suspiro. -¿Que puedo hacer, Jeff?.- Pregunto Paula al mencionado.

-No lo se.- Dijo Jeff mas concentrado en lo que hacia.

Entonces la rubia sin pensarlo 2 veces, decidió levantarse e ir hacia la puerta, llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿A donde vas, Paula?.- Pregunto el de lentes con una mirándola confundido.

-Pues... iba a ver que hace Ness.- Dijo mintiendo, cosa que le sorprendió de si misma. Entonces abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación.

-Bueno pero...- Decía el genio pero no pudo terminar la oración porque la rubia cerro la puerta con ella fuera, a lo que le dio una mirada al pasillo, el cual estaba vació, a excepción de uno de los empleados del hotel, y entonces Paula se iba dirigiendo a la recepción, pero después de dar unos pasos vio a un chico con pelo negro, ojos morados, una gorra de baseball, con la visera azul y el resto rojo. Vestía con una camiseta de rayas azules y amarillas y shorts cortos y anchos y unos converse rojos.

-¿A donde vas, Paula?.- Le pregunto.

-Pues... Quise dar una vuelta.- Respondió con indiferencia.

-Pero... Es peligroso que vallas tu sola, ¿No quieres que te acompañe?.- Pregunto el de gorra nervioso.

-Ness, creo que puedo ir sola.- Insistió la rubia.

En seguida el moreno la miro fijamente por 10 segundos, a lo que este solo suspiro.

-Esta bien.- Concluyo bajando la mirada. -Pero si algo pasa iremos a...- Decía hasta que fue interrumpido por Paula.

-Solo los abandonare unos minutos, no te preocupes.- Dijo con cierto tono burlón.

Entonces Ness sin decir mas entro en la habitación, dejando a Paula otra vez sola, a lo que llego a la recepción para ver que solo estaba el recepcionista tras el mostrador, con una mirada paralizada, cosa que le extrañaba de los pocos que había visto desde que empezó su aventura, pero no le dio importancia y salio a la calle.

Como estaba hace unos momentos cuando veía por la ventana del cuarto, las calles estaban vacías, pero habían unos zombies que iban rumbo a la carpa de circo en el centro de la ciudad.

-_Si los zombies ya se fueron, entonces es seguro salir_.- Pensaba para si misma. -_Y Ness decía que era peligroso_.-

En seguida se le ocurrió dar un pequeño vistazo al cementerio. Pero mientras caminaba, empezaron a invadirla ciertos pensamientos.

Ella aveces se sentía algo inútil en algunas ocasiones, por ejemplo cuando fue secuestrada en el cultivo de Happy Happy Village, Ness la había salvado a ella y ese pueblo, pero no había sido lo bastante fuerte para defenderse. Y también cuando recientemente ella y su amigo fueron capturados por los zombies, entonces llamo a Jeff con sus poderes para también salvarlos, pero a pesar de todo eso se sentía tan impotente, quería intentar valerse por si misma porque sentía que en algún momento, sus amigos dependerían de ella y no deseaba defraudarlos.

Pero salio de sus pensamientos porque repentinamente se tropezó con una alcantarilla que estaba en la calle, por lo que callo al suelo, en seguida dio un suspiro de cansancio.

-Dios, Paula, no seas tan distraída.- Se decía a si misma mientras se levantaba otra vez, prosiguiendo a sacudirse la tierra que traía su vestido. Pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía observada, por lo que volteo en toda dirección tratando de ver si alguien mas estaba afuera, pero no había nadie mas que ella, cosa que le dio un ligero nerviosismo, pero siguió su recorrido hasta quedar en frente de la entrada al cementerio, el cual se dividía en dos secciones, y Paula decidió entrar por la parte principal, la cual era la mas grande.

Tras un par de minutos, la psíquica empezaba a escuchar pasos detrás de ella, a lo que rodó los ojos pensando que era su amigo quien la siguió.

-Ness, ya te dije que pu...-

Se había quedado impactada al ver que no se trataba del moreno, sino, de un ser de piel gris y putrefacta, unos inquietantes ojos rojos, escaso cabello blanco y llevaba únicamente unos shorts rojos muy desgarrados, se trataba ni mas ni menos que de un zombie o como Ness le había bautizado a ese tipo de enemigo, Zombie Urbano. Este había soltado un gruñido, mientras que la rubia estaba a punto de echarse a correr, pero pensó que era una buena oportunidad para luchar ella sola, sin ayuda de nadie, entonces se puso en guardia.

-Puedes hacer esto.- Murmuraba para si misma mientras sacaba su confiable sartén de quien sabe donde. Y empezó a correr en dirección a la criatura, cosa que este también hizo, lo que significaba que la batalla comenzó.

El zombie había empezado dándole a la chica un golpe en la mejilla, la cual se enrojeció por la fuerza proporcionada. Después dio unos pasos hacia atrás para ser ella quien diera el siguiente golpe con su "arma", el cual desgraciadamente fallo porque el Zombie urbano lo esquivo con poca agilidad.

Luego el enemigo le dio a Paula otro golpe, el cual fue en el brazo izquierdo, provocando que la rubia gimiera de dolor. Entonces saco una taza con café de quien sabe donde para proseguir a beber su contenido mientras el zombie reía históricamente. Tras haberse acabado de tomar el café, Paula recupera parte de su energía a lo que lanza la taza sin contenido por detrás, y que casualmente callo dentro de un bote de basura que estaba cerca.

Después el ser de gris corrió en dirección a la rubia para darle un tercer golpe, pero esta vez fallo porque ella logro esquivarlo, entonces aprovechando que estaba distraído, Paula le dio un golpe con su sartén, el cual había sido muy eficaz.

Molesto, el zombie exhalo un frío aliento ártico, pero la psíquica creo un escudo para evitar ser afectada por el aliento del muerto viviente, pero eso a la vez la distrajo haciendo que el muerto viente la atacara dándole 2 rasguños seguidos provocando que Paula sangrara, aparte de que también recibió un puñetazo en el estomago, dejándola sin aire y haciendo que desangrara aun mas.

Paula jadeaba intentando recuperar aire, pero a la vez se estaba mareada por la perdida de sangre, después cayo de rodillas hasta quedar desmayada.

-_Que estúpido, ni contra un muerto pude lidiar...- _Decía en su mente. -_No puedo creer que haya llegado hasta aquí... creo que es esto mi culpa, yo misma provoque que ahora este abandonada...-_

...

-Paula...-

...

-¿Eh?.- Preguntaba extrañada por la voz que la estaba llamando.

...

-Paula... Ven.-

Paula lentamente volvía a levantarse para notar que se encontraba en un corredor peculiar, las paredes y el suelo eran de color esmeralda, y el piso mostraba débilmente el reflejo de la rubia y también estaba decorado únicamente con una larga alfombra carmín con bordado dorado a los costados. Entonces comenzó a caminar en ese corredor que paresia no tener fin, Paula seguía confundida, no sabia donde estaba, tampoco porque se encontraba en ese sitio, y sobre todo si seguía con vida o no.

-Paula...- Seguía llamándola la voz, esta vez era mas notable, como si la persona que la llamara se encontrara en el final del cuarto, por lo que la psíquica solo acelero el paso.

-Ya voy.- Respondía empezando a correr intentando llegar al final.

A lo lejos pudo divisar a una persona, Paula solo empezó a correr aun mas rápido, sentía que esa persona le explicaría donde estaba.

Cuando llego, también había llegado al final del pasillo, y esa mujer era de ojos azules, cabello largo y rubio, usaba un vestido rosado con detalles dorados, y una corona dorada. Era como una reina.

Paula estaba nerviosa y confundida con respecto a todo lo que ah pasado.

-D-Disculpa...¿U-U-Usted quien es?- Pregunto tartamudeando por la ligera inquietud.

-Eso no importa mucho ahora, te traje aquí porque quiero hablar contigo, Paula.- Respondió de manera seria pero amable la mujer. A la vez confundiendo mas a la psíquica.

-¿Como sabe mi nombre?-

-...Se muchas cosas sobre ustedes, los 4 Elegidos, su destino... y Giygas.- Explico entrecortadamente.

-¡¿Enserio?! Dígame mas al respecto...-

-No tengo mucho tiempo, así que solo te diré que tienes que ser fuerte, no es necesario que lo demuestres, solo se tu misma... Y recuerda... Tienes que tener fe en la gente del mundo, ellos los ayudaran de gran manera en su viaje...- Dijo de manera que la rubia se quedara pensando esas palabras, todo era verdad, esa ultima pelea había sido que demostrar su fuerza, sola no podría hacerlo, pero en equipo lograrían lo que sea.

-Lo haré, señora.- Dijo Paula mas animada. Pero se dio cuenta de que su visión se comenzó a tornar blanca. El salón y aquella misteriosa mujer estaban desapareciendo.

-Suerte, Paula...- Dijo despidiéndose la reina. -...Y favor... triunfen... quiero recuperar a mi hijo...- Murmuro de modo que la ojiazul no pudo escucharla.

...

...

...

Paula estaba viendo borroso, no sabia donde estaba ahora, pero después de unos segundos y reaccionar mayoritariamente, se percato de que estaba de regreso en Threed, exactamente en donde tuvo lugar la batalla, y el Zombie Urbano aun seguía allí, entonces se levanto y observo otra cosa, sus heridas habían desaparecido.

-...Es hora de acabar con esto...- Decía levantándose completamente.

Decidida creo dos esteras de electricidad en sus manos mientras que estas se unían poco a poco, la rubia sonreía con malicia pretendiendo decir "este es tu fin" espero unos segundos y entonces...

-...¡PK THUNDER!- Grito y seguido, las esferas fueron directo al zombie quien fue electrocutado gravemente hasta que se convirtió en polvo, señalando el final de la batalla.

Mas aliviada, la ojiazul callo de rodillas al suelo y soltando un suspiro con tranquilidad. Después de unos segundos, escucho que alguien la estaba llamando otra vez.

-¡Paula!- Gritaba Ness quien se acerco a la rubia corriendo seguido de Jeff. -¿Estas bien?, escuchamos unos ruidos y fuimos a buscarte.- Explico ayudando a que se levantara.

-Si, estoy bien.- Respondió intentando sonar convincente.

-Menos mal.- Expreso sonriendo un poco.

Los 3 estaban en silencio hasta que uno de los 3 soltó un bostezo.

-Uff... que cansancio, vallamos a descansar, mañana debemos continuar.-

-De acuerdo.- Dijeron los otros al unisono.

Con eso ultimo, los 3 se fueron de regreso al hotel. Paula estaba aun confundida por los que ocurrió con aquella mujer. Pero sus palabras eran en parte cierta. Así que esta se decidió a seguir su consejo, ademas se propuso también a no sentirse abandonada jamas.

¿Fin?

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
